The present invention relates to winding devices, and more particularly pertains to a linear winding assembly fitted within the housing of a fishing reel for reeling in the fishing line without turning the handle, thus freeing one of the user's arms for other purposes.
Various types of take-up mechanisms have been used to take up and let out the line of a fishing reel. Some types of mechanisms use a pawl and ratchet wheel for engaging or disengaging gears in order to wind in the fishing line. Other mechanisms employ a spool journaled to the fishing reel shaft for reeling in the line. Yet other mechanisms include rollers and overrunning clutches to actuate the reeling in of the fishing line.
One disadvantage with these mechanisms is that they can't be retrofitted into the housing of existing fishing reels. In order to utilize the above-mentioned mechanisms, the internal parts of the fishing reel must first be removed before the above mechanisms can be installed. Therefore, there is a need for a winding assembly that can be adapted and retrofitted to the wide variety of fishing reels on the market. In addition, there is a need for a winding assembly that can be easily retrofitted to existing fishing reels and yet permits the user to bypass the retrofitted winding assembly if the user desires to manually bring in the fishing line by turning the handle of the fishing reel.